Episode 361 (21st July 1988)
Plot Lou returns from Leigh-on-Sea. Her family wonder if she has been feigning her recent illness. Barry returns from his family home to give his stall over to Rod. Colin is pleased to see him again. Barry tells Colin he has a new job coming his way, working as a DJ on a cruise ship. Darren tells Rod he has received hassle from the police over the torching of The Dagmar because he threatened Willmott-Brown after being barred the other week. He then tells Rod he thinks Den did it. Pat receives an unwelcome phone call from her ex. Lou takes a diversion to Walford Cemetery on her way back from Leigh-on-Sea to talk to Albert's grave. After returning to Albert Square, she takes her surroundings in and then heads back into her house. She takes out a box full of sentimental items and is then greeted to Ian. She tells Ian she wants to see a number of people individually and gives him a list of times that each person shall visit. Simon is the first person to see Lou. She lectures him on becoming a man in his own rights and then gives him a pebble that Albert gave her on their honeymoon. Barry and Colin go for a drink together at The Vic for old times sake. Dr Legg and Uncle are the next two visitors for Lou. She reminisces with the pair of them and then gives Dr Legg an item of Albert's and Uncle some glasses. Arthur walks into the launderette with his head held in shame. He chucks his pay-packet on the desk and tells Pauline he has been sacked by the Karims because they want to keep the business in the family. Kathy visits Lou and tells her that she was raped by Willmott-Brown. Lou is grateful for Kathy's honesty and thanks her for the straight-talking she has given her. Ian finds Pat to tell her that Lou wants to see her. Colin tells Barry he is going to miss him when he is gone. Lou visits Pat to sort things out between them once and for all. Pat is confused by Lou's willingness to listen and unforeseen kindness towards her. Lou gives Pat a brooch she gave her at her and Pete's wedding. She then tells Pat that she knows that Pat knows who Simon's father is. Pat admits she does; Lou tells her to do the decent thing and tell Simon who it is. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Frank - Mike Reid *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Darren - Gary McDonald *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Den - Leslie Grantham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Uncle - Leonard Maguire (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, upstairs flat and cellar *45 Albert Square - Backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Walford Cemetery Notes *Final appearance of Darren Roberts. *Den Watts (Leslie Grantham) is uncredited despite appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'So, say your speech, Lou. Cast your spells. Stick your pins in me, then pick up your broomstick and clear off.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes